Mangekyo
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: With Rin killed by his own hands, Kakashi faces a new level of darkness that is blacker than Hell's trenches. Thrust into a world of uncertainty, his fall from grace becomes more apparent as he sinks into severe depression. Can Kakashi handle the war against his inner demons, or descend into obscurity that will mark his end?


Alternative Title: **Kaleidoscope Hell lives in Mirrors!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_Blood on the leaves_

_Dripping down from the pores of_

_My new Sharingan_

* * *

_Battlefield_

Reality in its most primitive state is simply a black void ignorant of sound and definition. Nothing occurs in the abyss, just abstract darkness stretching across the endless horizon.

Hope cannot be born here because the mind is virtually dead. It doesn't hear, sees, tastes, touches, or smells anything. The epitome of existential nihilism, the concept of emptiness and insignificant purpose.

But then a heartbeat was felt. Each echo resonating with outer darkness, cascading life never before seen in the greater abyss.

The universe was dancing.

Feeling power coursing across a body that was previously unknown, the darkness started to morph. Shades of white stars started to dance in the sky, illuminating twin paths that could be walked simultaneously.

One was black, the other red.

Commanding a stiff body to cooperate, the everlasting coldness slowly started to dissipate. Supreme heat was being animated, energizing cells that laid dormant for far too long.

Mind feeling blank and numb, the eyes finally opened. They were the two paths the universe showed, and revealed a world unlike the _abyss-turned-bliss_ landscape.

Laying on a sore stomach, a dirty puddle was submerging the chin. Lifting it and staring at the reflection, silver hair stretched out at crazy angles. He was a boy, covered in battle wounds and dirt patches.

He looked like pure crap. However details about existence, himself, and life were now flooding into his brain, remembering the finer points one thought at a time.

His name was Kakashi Hatake, and he was alive. That what mattered. He bested death.

Looking around and seeing a wet Earth, trails of spilled blood was flowing like miniature rivers. All of it was being diverged from an massive tree was laid out in the middle of the area. The tip itself looked as if it wanted to pierce the moon, mighty in scope. It was completely red, looking demonic and surreal to the point of it being unnatural.

But the 'leaves' on its branches made Kakashi's eyes widened. Bodies of people were pierced all over it, looking like some freak horror scene from a comic. It was nightmarish with blood still dripping down like slow rain.

Where was he? Why was he here? Is this still a dream, a extension of the abyss?

Believing he was possibly in a genjutsu, the jonin captain again looked at the bloody puddle underneath his head. His left eye, the Sharingan, appeared redder than usual. Like it was bloodshot from severe eye irritation or from crying. What could be the meaning of this?

**BOOM!**

Feeling a supreme headache, Kakashi closed his eyes and used his right hand to touch his temple. It was debilitating and incredibly sharp. No words could accurately describe it, nearly making Kakashi to dip his face in the puddle to relive himself.

Slowly regaining his bearings, Kakashi opened his eyes and lowered his right hand.

He gasped.

The hand was completely red, covered in blood that was still dripping. The fallen drops merged with the puddle, making it just as red as the Sharingan eye.

It started to rain, accompanied by booming thunder.

Feeling the pelts, Kakashi suddenly had clarity on where he was at. This was no dream. In fact, it was more nightmarish than any boogieman could conjure in the dark corners of the mind.

This was the battlefield filled with mist ninja. There was no mistake about it. The bodies hanging around the tree resembled them. Their broken swords laid on the ground with their masks ripped in two.

But wait, who killed them? Why was he still alive? What just happened? And was he unconscious the whole time?

Slowly getting to his feet while feeling unnerved, Kakashi staggered forward towards the tree. Where did it come from? Was this truly some form of genjutsu?

Limping over detached body parts that were torn to shreds, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. His mind went blank again, manifested in reality from a corresponding lightning strike illuminating the area.

Underneath the canopy in a pool of blood, Rin Noharu's body laid in the middle. She was dead, chest ripped open with her eyes closed. Her corpse was laid in a position that almost resembled a merciful memorial. She was laying on a large tree root, even having her hands folded over her exposed chest. Flowers and petals fell down from the tree onto her body, using the blood of the fallen to create beautiful flora to fall on her carcass. And a twisted sense of magic was in play, allowing a small ray of sunshine to penetrate the raincloud to shine on her face.

Hearing bells in his head as shaking gripped him, Kakashi suddenly remembered a gruesome memory that took place that day.

He killed Rin. His Chidori, a jutsu originally created to assassinate his enemies turned to protecting his comrades, pierced through her heart. He recalls every horrific detail, his Sharingan memorizing everything down to the smallest frame.

Lifting his shaking right hand, Kakashi became transfixed on a appendage that done her in.

This was reality. He murdered Rin, failing in his vow to protect her to Obito. What has he done? What kind of monster was he? It should have been him, not her. Why was he cursed to feel another loved ones passing, this time by his own hands?

Growing weak by the knees, Kakashi fell on them and bent over. Slamming his fists in the wet ground, Kakashi openly sobbed and screamed. He murdered her in cold blood and will now forever be haunted by this act of evil. Why did he had to use Chidori? Why did she run before him? Why did this damn war had to take both Rin and Obito from him? He has nearly lost everyone precious to him. Who next?

Hearing fierce thunder booming as lightning now took over the sky, Kakashi felt lost and dead inside. He had no strength to go on. He wanted to perish so that he could be with his deceased comrades. He does not deserve the gift of life. He didn't care if his emotions were exploding out. He no shinobi, man, or 'genius' everyone likes to call him.

He just a boy that fails in the most important of things. To Hell with himself.

"I found them. Over here guys."

Barely managing to lift his head, Kakashi saw Konoha ninja approach them. But was it even real? Was this a cruel joke that reinforcements would arrive when its already too late to do anything.

"Look, somebody alive."

Running to Kakashi and seeing he was one of them, the unnamed ninja laid Kakashi on his back as another started to deliver first aid treatment.

"Hey, what happened here? You-"

Body starting to shut down from over stimulation and his adrenaline levels dropping, Kakashi closed his eyes and gave in to the almighty rest.

He couldn't handle this 'Hell' anymore.

* * *

Seeing a black void, nothing composed within it but a mighty tree. It was completely covered in blood with a red moon appearing like it was about to crash onto the land.

Demonic laughter was heard everywhere.

Feeling paralyzed while being on a raised platform, Kakashi saw the ground underneath the tree rupture. His eyes widened, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Kakashi, why did you kill me?" Asked Rin, decomposed with a gaping hole in her stomach. Her arms were still clamped together, but her eyes were missing.

"I believed in you Kakashi. You failed us." Stated Obito, marching slowly with his right side completely gone.

Immobilized with fear, Kakashi watched on in horror as they approached him. They said things that made his greatest fears a reality, making regret wash over him. Falling to his knees, both were upon him. Obito reached for his Sharingan, daring to yank it out of his skull.

Time stopped for Kakashi, allowing tears to flow from his friends dojutsu as he then closed it.

Then everything became silent.

* * *

_Konohagakure Hospital_

Feeling a pull on his consciousness, Kakashi's entire world began to crumble apart. Turning into a fine mist, soon it all became white before sensation focused around his eyes. Using the muscles to pull on them, he saw a plain white ceiling with a fan spinning above. His entire body felt stiff.

"I'm glad to see you awake."

Recognizing that voice, Kakashi tried to lift his head but it immediately fell back down. It felt like he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Don't push yourself. Relax."

Hearing footsteps approach him, Kakashi saw who he thought it was.

"Minato sensei."

"Yes. It is me."

A silence fell between them, unsure what exactly to say to the other. Both conveyed their emotions with just eye contact in those moments.

Minato felt like a failure, once again losing a member on his team. He was sent on an important mission that resulted in him slaying over one thousand stone ninja. But if he had his way, he would have never gone to ensure Rin's survival. He was a lousy jonin teacher.

Kakashi just wanted to die, knowing he was responsible for Rin's demise. Obito made him promise to protect Rin, yet it was he in the end that killed her. He was a piece of crap deserving of capital punishment.

Feeling vulnerable and guilty, Kakashi turned his head, now staring at the wall. Minato internally winced, blaming himself from what he sensed in Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it not your fault at what happened on that battlefield. Please, don't blame yourself."

Kakashi remained quiet, making no noise or movement. It was a sight Minato would never believe he would see from his greatest pupil.

"I killed her."

"We don't know that yet."

"Yes, I did it. I am scum. The lowest of trash. I took her life."

"Kakashi, I-"

Suddenly losing his voice, Minato looked at the ground and clenched his fists. Damn, the whole situation was beyond awful.

Finding the window suddenly interesting, Kakashi stared out and saw two birds flying to the sunset. But they were heading towards a distant storm, likely to hit Konoha in a few hours. Fitting since Kakashi saw the two birds as Rin and Obito and him as the storm, ready to ruin their nest and future seasonal flights.

And by future, he means forever. Damn.

Minato sat down on a nearby seat, focusing hard to find his voice again.

"Kakashi, what exactly do you remember? Please, tell me everything."

A great silence once again fell, but Kakashi made the supreme effort to sit up. His body was still incredibly sore. He just simply gazed up ahead. He had the thousand mile stare, looking beyond the walls and seeing nothing but the battlefield. His Sharingan allowed a single tear to leave the socket, dripping down from the covering headband.

"During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by mist ninja. I went after her and eventually rescued her. But she complained that they sealed something inside of her that was to be used against Konoha. I didn't listen to her, believing she might be a little out of it. But when mist ninja attacked us, I used my Chidori to defend us, but Rin-"

It took a whole minute for Kakashi to regain his bearings. Minato refrained himself from going over and comforting his last student.

"She jumped in my way and I impaled her. She died in my arms, and then I passed out. I...don't remember much after that."

Minato nodded, feeling great sadness and self pity. But that still doesn't answer a glaring anomaly that sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Kakashi, if you passed out while the enemy was still there, who killed the remaining mist forces?"

Kakashi lowered his face, appearing like a great shadow overtaken it to Minato's perspective.

"I don't know. When I came to, they were already dead with that tree being there. I…never felt so powerless in my life."

Kakashi gripped the covers hard, allowing that single tear to fall and hit the sheets. Minato felt the same in the inside, powerless and fragile. But he needed to be strong for Kakashi.

"So that tree wasn't there in the beginning? Hmm, what does it mean?"

Thinking outloud, Minato wondered if that tree was used in some sort of jutsu. Would explain why nearly every mist ninja was stuck to it. But who? And what jutsu can summon a tree like that? Only one that can do so is Lord Hashirama Senju with his infamous wood style, but he is long dead, and nobody possesses that kekkei genkai. Not even his descendants. This just raises more questions than answers.

But he does have one important thing to share with Kakashi. He mentally made his voice deeper to convey how important this was.

"Kakashi, we were able to steal intel from mist shinobi about a plan they had for Konoha. It was an operation that if it worked, it would have caused detrimental effects on Konoha's entire infrastructure. And sadly, Rin was the key to it."

Kakashi slowly looked at Minato, needing to know this. Minato immediately picked up on it, hardening his gaze.

"Since the First Great Ninja War, the First Hokage dispersed seven of the nine tailed beasts across the lands. The Hidden Mist received two, Three and Six-Tails. And they planned to have Three-Tails released within Konoha, destroying us from the inside as they attacked from the outside. And Rin, she was chosen to become its jinchuriki."

Another silence fell between them, soaking it all in. Kakashi looked back at the covers, hating himself even more. He should have protected her better. Seeing Kakashi's demeanor, Minato saw it as a sign to continue.

"And Rin, based on what you said, knew about their plan and chose to perform suicide than risk Konoha's destruction. She died a martyr's death and will forever be honored for her contributions. There was no other option."

Minato clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned ghost white. In all honesty, he wanted his nails to draw blood from his palm before punching a hole in the wall. When will this war ever end? They suffered so much, yet it appears like there no end in sight. Blast it all.

Kakashi remained paralyzed, now understanding what Rin was saying. She became a jinchuriki and wanted to kill the tailed beast inside of her. And she picked him to do the deed in the name to protect the village.

It just isn't right.

Feeling lightheaded, Kakashi crashed his head back on the pillow. He was feeling weak. Like his body was going through shock. Seeing Kakashi's health deteriorating, Minato summoned nurses to care for him. When a doctor came in to administer first aid care, Minato was asked to leave.

Knowing his work was done despite his personal wish to remain around, Minato silently left to go back home. He has sad news to share with Kushina. He was honestly not looking forward to it.

* * *

"It appears that your levels are finally stabilized. You will be allowed to leave in a few minutes." Said a nurse, wielding a bright smile on her face.

Kakashi nodded, pleased he could finally leave. He been here for a entire week, and he couldn't wait to go and have his privacy again.

The main doctor diagnosed him with PTSD, shell shocked from the entire war's efforts. And with the things that happened to him, it obviously no surprise. The constant nightmares and event replays never ceased. Night terrors was a common recurrence with him.

Getting dressed and packing up his possessions, Kakashi signed the discharge papers and left. He was told by staff that do to his mental health, he was not to do anything substantial for a whole month. In a way, he both needed it and resented it. It felt like he was on house arrest, but at least he wouldn't see any war horrors for a good minute.

Leaving the hospital, Kakashi walked away, feeling aimless in this reality. It was slightly raining, getting his body wet and clinging hair to his face.

It was suiting, like the Earth was crying as the outward manifestation of his own feelings.

Taking the long way back home, a billion thoughts raced through Kakashi's head. All of them was negative.

Hearing the thunder roar above, Kakashi blinked as he saw a fine lightning bolt pierce out from a cloud. If God does exist, maybe he will show mercy and strike him dead. But knowing his luck, he likely will not be granted such a merciful death. It too good for him.

Soaked from head to toe, Kakashi eventually stood before his clan's district. Knowing that his clan was so small that there rarely anybody here nowadays, Kakashi stepped before the restrictive boundaries to find 'peace' in his home.

In a sick but different way, he now understands why his own father took his own life. Life sometimes is not worth living for.

* * *

_Hatake District (Kakashi House, 7:34 PM)_

Now back home, Kakashi wordlessly threw off his clothes by the front door. Completely naked, he slowly marched to his room like a zombie. On the way he looked at the spot in the dining room where his own father took his own life. Nothing laid on it, a constant reminder of that fateful night.

Signing, Kakashi felt even more empty as he headed for his personal sanctuary.

Now in his room, Kakashi lit up candles and looked at his head dresser. He stared at the mirror, transfixed by the 'demon' in the reflection.

He looked like crap. Nothing good could be seen on his face. Why people even like him was a mystery altogether.

He removed his headband.

Briefly staring at Obito's Sharingan, Kakashi saw it spun rapidly and closed the eye. Why did it do that? About to touch the closed eyelid, his black eye saw his right hand.

It was still covered in blood.

Hyperventilating, Kakashi backed away and knocked over his newly lit candles. Seeing he started a small fire on the floor, Kakashi used his beds cover to pat it away. Done, he looked back at his hand.

There was still blood.

On the verge of having a panic attack, Kakashi ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Grabbing soap and a towel, he began to scrub his skin raw. Feeling severe eye irritation in his Sharingan, Kakashi ignored it and continued to scrub.

He was pathetic. No matter how hard he scrubbed, the blood refused to go. Like it was etched into his flesh like a tattoo.

Scrubbing for several minutes, fresh tears exploded from his eyes and Kakashi slammed the hand on the counter, shattering a glass ornament. Seeing new blood on his right hand, Kakashi raised it up above the counter in front of the mirror. Everything looked red. The mirror, hand, and the wall. What fresh Hell was this?

Seeing his Sharingan spin automatically, Kakashi gasped at what he saw.

The eye was different. It no longer had the two tomoe shape like it always had. Now it resembled more like a pinwheel. And the sudden redness the world embodied started to dissipate, bringing back natural color and definition.

He could see. Even in relative blackness his sight was clearer than ever.

Feeling a new power born in his eye, suddenly Kakashi gripped his head and slouched down. His chakra levels plummeted hard, and thanks to his unhealthy state, the drain was meaner than ever.

Managing to get his bearings, Kakashi slowly got up and looked at the mirror. The Sharingan was back in its default state, but now has three tomoe. It has reached the final evolution, or was it already like this for some time? The Hell was happening to him?

Feeling supreme fatigue, Kakashi wrapped up his right hand and crawled into bed. He had no covers and the smell of burning fabric was strong, but he could no longer stay awake.

And in two minutes flat, he was passed out. Rin and Obito came to greet him before that cursive tree again, not intending to make the weary get any real rest.

* * *

_Konoha Library_

After a whole week and a day passed, Kakashi was now in the library. His health was much better, but most of his mental strife's still plagued him. But that won't stop him from seeking the knowledge about his new eye.

He had two books before him. One was the founding of Konoha, detailing the early days of the village. The other book was all the known official information about the Uchiha Clan the public is allowed to know.

Reading through both simultaneously over the hours, Kakashi came across some startling information. Two of the Uchiha clan's leaders, Madara and Izuna, were the first in known history to unlock a power that evolved the Sharingan to new heights.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

They used these new eyes to unite the clan underneath their rule and challenge the Senju Clan of the Forest for dominance. In the end they lost, but their defeat gave birth to a unification with the Senju, allowing Konoha to take corporeal form. And quickly the Shimura and Sarutobi clans were the first to ally with them.

The rest became history.

Knowing what he now has, Kakashi couldn't believe it. A non-Uchiha, awakening a power only a couple has ever wielded. How could it be? Was it because Rin died that this power was born? What jutsu can he use? Did the Mangekyo's birth also progressed his Sharingan to the three tomoe stage?

Vowing to answer these questions one day, one thing is for certain. The chakra drain is so substantial that at his current level, it cannot be used in combat yet. It like using three chidori's back to back. And this is not counting any jutsu it can perform. He will need to seriously raise his stamina if he ever hopes to master its power.

Closing the books, Kakashi walked out. Minato requested his presence at his house. He wants to talk with him something important over dinner. And believing his gut, Kakashi has a feeling it will not be good.

* * *

_Minato's House_

Standing before his sensei's home, Kakashi was dressed in his usual attire. Even his broken White Light Chakra Blade was strapped to his back.

He knocked on the door.

"Coming."

Opening wide, a beautiful woman with long red hair stood at the entrance. She smelled like flowers, a pleasant aroma that made Kakashi blush.

"Ahh, Kakashi. Right on time as usual. Please come inside. Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you Miss Kushina."

"No problem."

Smiling warmly, she stepped back so that Kakashi could enter. Knowing the house rules, Kakashi took off his shoes at the entrance and put on complimentary sandals. Watching her close the door, he followed her to the kitchen. Minato was at the table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his free hand.

"Welcome Kakashi. I'm glad you can make it." Said Minato, looking at his remaining student with a almost fatherly grin.

"Most certainly sensei. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Glad to hear that. Please, take a seat next to me."

Obeying his command, Kakashi did just so. It felt good to be with others for a change. He been isolating himself too much.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Said Kushina, coming at the table with plates filled with warm food.

Kakashi's eyes widened, seeing stacks of steak, mixed vegetables, chicken soup, croissants, and brewed tea. It absolutely looked delicious.

Moving his newspaper and finished coffee to the side, Minato assisted Kushina with the setup. When it was all ready, they were all seated.

"Let dig in everyone."

Hearing Kushina, Minato obliged as Kakashi removed his mask. They started to eat, with both males too intoxicated with Kushina's great cooking.

"Man of man, this is hitting the spot." Burped out Minato in a polite manner.

"Mhmm." Muttered Kakashi, understanding his masters words to the fullest.

"Thanks guys." Kushina was munching on a small steak, feeling happy for the first time in god knows how long. Her husband was back briefly from the war and Kakashi was here to enjoy it.

But still.

Eating the good food, Kakashi from the corner of his eye saw a picture on a nearby drawer. He stopped eating instantly. Minato, catching on, knew what was happening.

It was the official portrait of their team. Him, the sensei, standing back with all three of his students before him. Who could have predicted that only two of them would remain after their formation?

It was time to get to business.

"Kakashi, there a reason why I called you here. I wanted to see you, yes, but a mandatory summoning has been made for all shinobi. Even those who are technically not enrolled in the forces at the moment."

Kakashi, putting down his silverware, looked at his sensei. His face was focused and serious, holding no room for play in the conversation. Kakashi mirrored his facial expression as Kushina signed silently. A topic she was dreading to hear again, but it must be done.

"What is it sensei?"

"In five days, Konoha will be operating a massive burial ceremony. All those killed will be honored, regardless if we have their bodies. Lord Third will be attending."

Hearing his sensei's words, Kakashi lowered his chin and stared at his unfinished food. His silver hair's bangs prevented Minato from seeing his only visible eye.

"So Rin is getting buried with Obito being immortalized with her?"

"Yes."

Kushina winced her eyes, hating how two young and beautiful souls died so early on. Rin was a sweetheart who was cheerful, innocent, and courteous. And Obito, despite her own bullying of him, was honestly her favorite among Minato's students. He held great love and determination that would have ultimately benefited Konoha. He was very sweet and held great potential. For many nights she cried over their deaths, with Minato courting her as he too cried along.

Calling it a tragedy wasn't even close enough of a definition.

Minato leaned back, hating the tension that was now coursing through him. He never regretted so much in his entire existence.

A great silence fell on the table. Each occupant was too deeply mused in their thoughts to break the chain. But Minato, not liking no sound in his home, looked at Kakashi.

"You will be able to make it?"

"Yes."

Kakashi felt so responsible that he completely lost his appetite. Absently looking at his right hand, Kakashi's heart jumped and he quickly rose from his seat in a panic.

"Are you all right Kakashi?" Yelled Kushina, started from Kakashi's sudden behavior. Minato tensed up, slightly frightened by the unexpected action.

"You good Kakashi?"

Believing he was seeing Rin's blood on his hand, Kakashi 'snapped' out of it and realized a small bit of ketchup was just on his knuckles. He felt like a fool. He was honestly embarrassed with himself.

"Kakashi?"

Hearing Minato sensei, Kakashi looked at him. But to Minato, it felt like Kakashi was seeing _through_ him, not _at_ him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I gotta go. Thanks for dinner. Sorry to cause trouble."

Making a quick and polite stomach bow, Kakashi headed out to the door.

"Wait Kakashi, please come-"

Minato stopped kushina, allowing his student to leave the premise.

"Why did you let him go?"

"Because he is grieving. It...hard for me to explain it."

Minato knows about Kakashi's mental health analysis since he is his direct sensei. He has PTSD, and somehow a panic attack was triggered mid-conversation. He needed to be alone.

Feeling defeated, she simply hugged Minato. Loving his warmth, she began to cry lightly. It like their world was crashing down on them.

Feeling sentimental, Minato simply held her. He never felt so weak in his life. But at least he had her. And his home is always open to Kakashi if he needs guidance.

Minato closed his eyes, simply breathing in Kushina's scent.

* * *

Walking back home, Kakashi felt like utter crap. To prematurely leave dinner over a panic attack was unbecoming of him, but he had to do it. He had to save face, or risk being sent to a psychiatric ward over what others will presume to be hallucinations.

But are they hallucinations?

Clutching his forehead, Kakashi damned himself as he headed home. He had much to think about.

Making a corner turn, Kakashi saw preachers and a choir singing some gospel nonsense. They were in front of a church, and dozens of people were listening. Among all the wars, this was the most unpopular one. Many people were sick of it and wanted life to go back to normal.

Secretly, Kakashi was with them. This war nearly took everything away from him. He wanted it to end as well.

Feeling depressed as images of Rin and Obito raced through his mind, Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk forward.

He wanted to be alone and prepare a black outfit for the funeral. The second he will attend since the wars beginning.

* * *

_Funeral Ceremony_

Hearing about the news from his sensei a few days ago, Kakashi appeared before the main gates of Konoha.

No words could adequately describe the overall sadness.

Many shinobi and civilians were dressed in black, staring at a giant altar with all the names and faces of those killed. Candles were lit to symbolize the lost of those who embodied the will of fire.

Yet it started to lightly rain, extinguishing the fire.

Caskets containing the retrieved were carried by eight shinobi. Marching across the streets of Konoha, they were eventually taken to the cemetery to be buried.

This went on for hours, allowing Kakashi to see whole families break down from the loss of a beloved.

Hearing preachers and Lord Third speak about their heroics, Kakashi ultimately tuned them out and looked at Rin's casket. Her body was salvaged, something they couldn't do with Obito. Flowers laid on the top, given from Kushina and the Yamanaka Clan. It all looked nice, but it was just an anesthetic that hid a beautiful girl who is slowly decomposing underneath the hood.

Clenching his fists as it was picked up, Kakashi saw Minato being one of those supporting her casket. His face was somber, harboring no joy or humor. To Kakashi, he believes that his sensei wished those who sealed Three-Tails in Rin was in the casket to be buried in a garbage heap.

A sentiment he deeply shared.

Watching them bury Rin from afar with Obito's Sharingan, Kakashi faintly heard Lord Third's obituary about her. But looking up at the sky when she was put to rest, Kakashi stared at the thunder clouds and allowed the fallen rain to slam on his face. They were tears from Heaven, weeping at the loss of another innocent.

If Heaven even exists. The thought alone made Kakashi even more bitter.

Staying for the entire service, Kakashi slowly watched the masses disappear. When the officials wrapped everything up, he was among the few left. The ones who stayed were still grieving passionately, unable to move from their spots. To Kakashi, it looked like he was staring at himself with their anguish.

Minato sensei was staring before Rin's grave for a long time. His entire body was stiff, allowing his chakra to become visible and sizzling underneath the rain. Watching Minato turn and briefly look at Kakashi at the face despite their distance, Kakashi could see his mood was anything but pleasant. He looked like a blonde haired reaper, ready to kill at the drop of a hat. He then instantly teleported away, likely back home to find comfort with Kushina.

At least he has someone. Kakashi has nobody to snuggle with at the dead of night.

Putting his hands in his pockets at that depressing thought, Kakashi slowly walked to the direction of Rin's grave.

He wanted to talk to her, alone. Just the two of them with Obito watching them both in his left eye.

* * *

Arriving before her eternal home, Kakashi looked at her grave intimately. Her tombstone proudly displayed her name as a martyr of Konoha. The flowers from earlier was now on it, with Minato's infamous kunai knife resting near it. It was a surreal and serene sight to behold.

He never thought in a million years Rin would be buried here. He was a disgrace.

Kakashi felt the wind picked up as he took a knee. Placing a palm on her tombstone, Kakashi couldn't find the strength to say any last words. Only deep sadness and regret washed over him. The same hand that touching her grave was the same instrument that put her here in the first place. He can still feel her blood on it, dripping down like a water faucet.

Closing his eyes to allow pure blackness to eclipse his vision, Kakashi focused on his sadness and turmoil. Swimming in a vast sea of guilt and pure rage, the right side of the sea slowly turned red. Recognizing the sensation, Kakashi poured chakra in that area, watching it spin as a pinwheel inscription appeared in that part.

He then opened his eyes.

For the third time in his life, Kakashi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. It marked the first time by will, allowing blood to flow freely from the socket. A power born from the loss of great love, a constant reminder of the moment he killed her.

**Boom!**

Raising his head to witness a lightning strike, Kakashi blinked once before looking back at Rin. If only there was a jutsu strong enough to reverse time or resurrect the dead. Sadly such powers are likely fairy tales, more fitting for fantasy or genjutsu applications than for reality.

But is it possible his Mangekyo Sharingan can do something to help with the situation?

Shaking his head as more thunder boomed, Kakashi stood up. Using a untested power now of all places was highly inadvisable. His emotions and hope for something greater was clouding his judgement. He has to accept reality and find the strength to move on. The dead cannot come back to life. There are no second chances once the soul leaves the body. Too many examples have been made on this question.

But long as he breathes, he will never forsaken her memory. He will come to her and Obito's grave. Share with them stories detailing his missions, aches, secrets, and much more. He has vowed to do so until the day he dies.

Staring at her grave for an additional hour silently, Kakashi slowly started to feel dizzy. He was underneath no straining activities, but maintaining his Mangekyo Sharingan was just too much. He lost so much chakra, not including the blood that always leaked out. He reached his limit and now needs to be alone in a dark room to recuperate.

Deactivating the Mangekyo and covering up the basic Sharingan, the soaking wet Kakashi tenderly turned around. Maintaining a humble bump to his walk, Kakashi marched back home silently.

It was time to reminisce and think about tomorrow. A impossible contradiction he was aiming to satisfy. He has time to kill...

* * *

Unaware to anyone, a lone shadow watched the entire service on a rooftop. It was a boy the same age as Kakashi, cloaked in a living carcass. Enveloped in a black hood darker than night, only his right eye was visible.

A Mangekyo Sharingan was staring out, sharing the same design as Kakashi's and spinning rapidly. It glowed in the dark, linked to the hidden emotions Kakashi was trying to bury.

The child scuffed, disgusted by that fools sentimentality. It was all meaningless. Why cry about the deceased when you could crush the living that took them away? Kakashi was much weaker than he imagined. To think he always wished to surpass such a sissy.

But he didn't give a damn. Not anymore. His role whether he, Minato sensei, or anybody else that was still alive no longer served a purpose. In due time, they will be recreated within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A perfect bliss that will mark the end of humanities continuing fallacies against its own kind.

A true paradise.

Clenching his fists as a dual-colored plant humanoid materialized by him, the child used his Mangekyo Sharingan to slowly disappear.

Soon, the world will be corrected by Rin's honor. Nobody will stop him from this deed.

Not even Kakashi, his former half, can change this. 'Hell' will become Heaven once enough blood is spilled. A test he was willing to play God for to see it answered.

His name was Obito Uchiha, the child born in darkness.

Blinking out of existence, it was masked by a lightning strike, a bolt Kakashi saw as he walked back home.

* * *

_And when that lightning bolt hit the ground, it marked the beginning of a new chapter. Two souls, former brothers in arms, were chosen by destiny to one day confront each other in a future battle to the death. Possessing a eye that can challenge the other, only one will prevail as the fate of the ninja world will soon hang on the balance. Either light will eradicate the shadows, or the darkness will snuff out the will of fire. A revolutionary tale that will be told during the days of revelations..._

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this small one-shot. This deals with the immediate aftereffects after Obito killed off the Kiri anbu. Please review, favorite, and follow me for new stories.


End file.
